


Your Voice

by kryss_delrhei



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: tamingthemuse, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: "You keep that voice of yours all for me," Alvin whispered.





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on August 27, 2016.
> 
> Pointless smut that had a direction, but was orphaned a while back. Decided to still post it.

Jude stifled his breathy moan with his hand as he tried to find some traction on the grass. Alvin had a tight hold on Jude’s hips, pulling him backwards to meet his eager thrusts, causing the boy to whimper more.

“Keep quiet. You want the others to hear us?” Alvin grunted his words, even as the delicious and erotic noises of smacking skin defeated the purpose of being quiet.

The older brunette shifted his position so that his new angle of undulation made Jude groan deep in the back of his throat. He shook his head quickly, not trusting his voice to answer Alvin, even as he started biting down on the back of his hand to stifle himself further. Alvin pounded hard into Jude’s tight ass, hot heat sucked him in, deeper, making Jude’s cock twitch with burning arousal.

The mercenary chuckled, groaning under his breath as he reached around to take a firm grasp on Jude's stiff cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, one by one, "Good, you keep that voice of yours all for me," he whispered hotly against the back of Jude's neck, nipping at the pale sweaty skin.

Jude was lost on the feeling Alvin wrought within him, lost on the pleasure of it all, weak to the very core, trembling, moaning as quietly as he could into his hand. Every nerve ending surged alive, imaginary electricity running through his veins, coursing and flowing, dragging hot raging lava in it’s wake. Jude was brought back to reality, one pleasurable wave after another, Alvin’s scorching breath trailing along his spine as his placed wet open-mouthed kisses on his electrified skin.

“Like that?” Alvin asked, his voice a lower octave, huskier even, making Jude’s toes curls at the sheer sound.

“Mmhmm,” Jude whimpered his answer to Alvin’s question.

It was all he could do, Alvin’s thrusts having grown more rapid and sporadic, the wet sounds of him entering him, stretching the most private area of his body with his carnal hunger to his body’s limits, to his very breaking point.

With a particular thrust, Jude found himself arching, releasing a low groan, toes popped, spine cracking, nails digging into the soil and grass. Alvin purred his appreciation, his fingers tightening into the fleshy skin on his hips. Jude knew there would be bruises there later, but the care he had at that moment was floating away, like the wind carrying a feather on the breeze.

Alvin removed his grip from Jude's throbbing erection, pausing his movements only to shift his knees slightly, giving Jude a small window to regain his bearings, before Alvin regained his rhythm, harder and deeper, if possible. Jude gasped, body aching and trembling, ears filled with the erotic noises of their sexual endeavors, heavy breathing, hot breath on his neck, lost on sensation.

“More, please!” Jude moaned vociferous, his voice unhindered, making Alvin chuckle.

“So good,” Alvin purred, mouthing his words against sweaty skin, open-mouth kissing a trail along Jude's spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #527 - One by One


End file.
